


Легко не будет

by Puhospinka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, M/M, Mini, PWP, Post-Canon, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: Им было удобно встречаться вот так, без обязательств. Но рано или поздно все меняется





	Легко не будет

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на Малфой-фест 2017 на dairy.ru.  
> Бета — Toryia

Сова прилетает в половине двенадцатого ночи. Альбус кормит печеньем высокомерную птицу, и та благосклонно протягивает лапку с привязанным письмом. Пока Альбус возится, сова терпеливо ждет. Когда Альбус, наконец, справляется, то улыбается и легонько дует сове в клюв — та смешно моргает и едва слышно, но очень довольно клекочет. Потом взмахивает тяжелыми крыльями, почти задевая лицо, и улетает.

А Альбус разворачивает письмо. 

«В полночь у меня». Подписи нет, да в ней и нет надобности. Комментарии тоже не нужны. 

Когда стрелки часов подбираются к двенадцати, Альбус уже готов и сминает письмо в кулаке. Сильный рывок швыряет его в черноту, кружит почти до тошноты и выбрасывает на мягкий ковер у камина — самого обычного камина, в котором за решеткой тепло и уютно трещат дрова.

Альбус оглядывается — светильники не горят, полутемную комнату освещает лишь огонь из камина. Покрывало на широкой кровати смято, из-за приоткрытой двери, ведущей в ванную, пробивается полоска света, шумит вода. 

Когда Альбус толкает створку, вокруг лица пляшут причудливые завитки пара, распускаясь лепестками призрачных цветов. Драко стоит в огромной, до блеска начищенной ванной, и из львиных голов под потолком хлещут, разбиваясь о его плечи, исходящие жаром струи. Вода прозрачной пленкой стекает по спине и по поджарым ягодицам, закручивается вокруг ног, и Альбус глотает ставший враз густым и вязким воздух. 

Драко Малфой никогда не пытался строить из себя того, кем он не являлся — не старался выглядеть моложе, представительнее или привлекательнее. Он был самим собой — магом средних лет; наглухо застегнутый в черную мантию с серебряной отделкой, с затянутыми в низкий хвост светлыми волосами — Драко проносился по коридорам Министерства, словно призрак, и Альбус тогда впервые задумался, что практика с бумажками — не самая плохая вещь, которая с ним случилась. Не то чтобы он задумывался о чем-то таком. Вовсе нет. Вид Малфоя-старшего отбивал всякое желание фамильярничать и вынуждал держать дистанцию.

— Привет, — говорит Альбус, скрещивая руки на груди. — Когда вернулся?

— Час назад, — повинуясь движению руки, струи истончаются, а потом и вовсе иссякают. Драко отжимает потемневшие от воды волосы и поворачивается к Альбусу. Тот старается не смотреть ниже пояса, но взгляд все равно то и дело соскальзывает на пах — с небольшим членом и крупной мошонке, заросшей густыми завитками. Сделав над собой усилие, Альбус смотрит Драко в лицо, отмечая тени под глазами, которые не в силах скрыть никакой освежающий и восстанавливающий душ.

— И сразу послал за мной? — Альбус улыбается, а Драко высокомерно вздергивает бровь.

— Потом мне будет не до того.

— Да ладно, — Альбус улыбается шире, — так и скажи, что соскучился.

— Я не собираюсь говорить что-либо подобное, — Драко еще раз отжимает волосы и проходит мимо Альбуса, задев его плечом. На коже все еще дрожат капли воды, и в промежности тоже наверняка мокро…

Альбус, как привязанный, идет следом, и, едва Драко замирает, прижимается к нему вплотную, обняв за талию и утыкаясь носом в мокрый затылок.

— Ммм, — бормочет Альбус, и ему самому неловко от собственного возбуждения — стояк упирается между голых ягодиц, и кожу наверняка раздражает трение о жесткую ткань штанов.

— Прямо сейчас? — Драко сгибает правую ногу в колене, чуть проседая, и Альбус, наконец, проталкивает ребро ладони между ягодиц — мокро. И стирает рукой влагу.

— Ты против? — Альбус знает, что на самом деле — нет, и поглаживает указательным пальцем задний проход, плотный и влажный.

Драко сводит лопатки, и Альбус проталкивает внутрь палец, преодолевая сопротивление мышц. Совсем как в тот самый раз. В первый.

Кто бы знал, как тоскливо одинокому гею тусоваться в компании самых что ни на есть натуралов. Впрочем, Альбус бы не сказал, что это недостаток. Скорпиус был отличным другом, да и остальные ребята были что надо, но именно сейчас, когда они весело цепляли магловских девчонок в самом сердце Лондона, Альбус глотал нелегально протащенный в бар виски и тосковал. С высоким мужиком в черном костюме он столкнулся, когда в очередной раз наведался в туалет. В полутемной умывальне было прохладно, и, ладно, надо признать — он тогда выпил лишнего. Потому что осознавал происходящее какими-то кусками. Они чередовались, словно стекло — вот грязное и мутное, ничего не разобрать, вот — кристально-прозрачное, а вот — словно смотришь в омнинокль, предметы обретают невиданную резкость и четкость, и каждый словно парит перед глазами. Альбус в очередной раз осознал происходящее, когда прижимал мужика к стене, вклинившись коленом ему между ног. И судя по стояку, об который терлась его нога, мужик в целом был не против неожиданного предложения, хотя лицо — смутно знакомое, казалось строгим, сухим и замкнутым. Он что-то говорил, и голос тоже казался знакомым, но Альбус был слишком занят — пытался одновременно сосредоточиться и расстегнуть чужие брюки.

— Полагаю, если вам дать то, что вы хотите, я смогу избавиться от вашего общества? — отчужденно поинтересовались у него.

Нет, и все-таки, где он его слышал? Брюки поддались после пары крепких слов и нескольких рывков, трусы удалось стянуть с первого раза, и Альбус, словно в тумане, одной рукой сжал гладкий горячий член, а второй потерся между ягодиц, нащупывая плотно сжатый вход.

— Полагаю, — пробормотал Альбус, — шанс на это есть. — Торопливо облизал средний палец и вставил в задний проход, нащупывая простату. И от того, как у мужика немедленно подогнулись колени, а из плотно сжатого рта вырвался короткий глухой стон, крышу сорвало с грохотом и скрежетом. Альбус неистово дрочил ему и трахал пальцем зад, мужик содрогался, насаживался на руку и вбивался в кулак, а маска сдержанности шла трещинами, когда он кривил губы в преддверии оргазма. И кончал мужик, заливая Альбусу спермой руку, длинно и тягуче, сводя колени и зажимаясь с такой силой, что палец оказался намертво стиснут.

А потом съехал спиной по стене, дернул Альбуса на себя и расстегнул ширинку, вытаскивая член. Альбус кончил ему в рот ровно через три вздоха после того, как ему начали отсасывать. Это был не первый его минет и, определенно, не самый виртуозный, но ничего круче испытать не доводилось. Осознание, что это он разбил холодную сдержанность, довел до потери самообладания — и ему позволили это сделать — оказалось даже сильнее физического удовольствия.

 

Альбус раскачивает палец, ощупывает стенки заднего прохода и проталкивается глубже. Кладет другую руку на пах и массирует полувозбужденный член у самого корня. Драко коротко выдыхает, расставляет ноги, а по его напряженной спине проходит дрожь. А Альбус понимает, что больше не выдержит. Он засовывает руку в задний карман штанов и нащупывает смазку. Дергает за ширинку, доставая изнывающий член — трусы влажные, обнажившая головка покраснела, — и быстро смазывает себя. А потом толкает Драко прямо на кровать.

Тот, коротко выругавшись, приземляется на согнутые руки, оборачивается, и в этот момент Альбус наваливается на него, вжимаясь членом между ягодиц. Разводит их широко и резко, так, что задний проход приоткрывается, и прижимает к нему головку члена. Капля смазки стекает у Драко по промежности, и он тяжело дышит. А Альбус неторопливо ласкает уже полностью вставший член и совсем не торопится вставлять. Он видит, как напрягаются сведенные лопатки, как перекатываются мускулы на груди, и массирует Драко мошонку, думая сквозь грохот крови в ушах — как бы не кончить вот так по-идиотски, от одного вида голой и раскрытой задницы.

И когда Драко комкает в кулаке покрывало, Альбус плавным толчком вставляет в него член. Так узко и тесно, что почти больно — и из горла вырывается хрип, только Альбус, смаргивая пот, не может сообразить — из чьего горла? Края заднего прохода стремительно краснеют, растягиваясь вокруг члена, а Драко зарывается лицом в покрывало, судорожно комкает пальцами ткань и, кажется, всхлипывает от боли, но Альбус уже не может остановиться.

Он гладит Драко по мокрой, напряженной спине, замирает, чувствуя, как пульсирует член, и глубоко, до головокружения, вдыхает. Драко понемногу расслабляется, и Альбус снова гладит его по спине, спускается ладонью к ягодицам, массирует поясницу над самым копчиком и сантиметр за сантиметром вытаскает член. Задний проход красный и блестящий от смазки, края медленно сжимаются, и Альбус вставляет еще раз, толкается глубоко, прижимается яйцами к промежности, и Драко вскрикивает. Плотная ткань заглушает его голос, и Альбус вставляет еще раз — ему мало. Ему так мало, что хочется орать от удовольствия, с которым он трахает эту узкую задницу. 

Воздух в комнате густеет, просачиваясь в легкие тягучим жаром, по вискам катится пот, и Альбус тянет Драко на себя, вынуждая его подтянуть колени к груди. Тот прогибается в пояснице, приподнимает зад, и Альбус окончательно проваливается в собственное возбуждение. Он вздергивает зад выше, снова выходит — почти до конца, оставляя в заднем проходе только бордовую головку, а потом всаживает с такой силой, что Драко швыряет вперед. Альбус больше не видит комнаты, не ощущает кровати, он вбивается быстро и часто, и Драко вскрикивает с каждым толчком. Яйца трутся о ткань трусов, и Альбус высвобождает их, на миг сжимая. Глухие шлепки отдаются в ушах вместе со звоном пряжки ремня. Полуспущенные джинсы раздражают Драко ягодицы, они покраснели, где кожа трется о жесткую ткань; он стонет на одном протяжном выдохе. И Альбус вбивается в последний раз, чувствуя, как отдается в ушах звон накатывающего оргазма. Последний толчок вышибает все связные мысли, и Альбус кончает, почти теряя сознание, натягивает Драко на себя, чувствуя, как изливается в него сперма, и, обессиленный, заваливается сверху.

Проходит минута, прежде чем Альбус начинает соображать. Он приподнимается, и член выскальзывает из красного, растянутого заднего прохода. Драко сжимается, но сперма все равно сочится тонкой белой струйкой и стекает по промежности извилистой дорожкой.

Альбус приподнимается на локте, и одной рукой переворачивает Драко на спину. Глаза у него красные и мокрые, и Альбус бережно целует искусанные губы, гладит по животу, нащупывая обмякший член, и сжимает головку между двух пальцев, обнажая. А потом наклоняется и берет в рот так глубоко, как может. Драко разводит ноги, а Альбус начинает сосать. Палец скользит по ягодицам, и Драко дергается, когда Альбус вставляет его в горячее, мокрое, растраханное отверстие. Но член во рту твердеет, упирается в нёбо, и Альбус нащупывает простату. Драко выгибается, вставляя ему до самого горла, на глазах выступают слезы. Но Альбус продолжает тереть пальцем, пока Драко не начинает извиваться.

В горло брызгает горьковатая сперма, и Драко трахает его рот, схватив за голову. А Альбус глотает и глотает, наполняясь чужим вкусом, пока не высасывает Драко досуха. А потом тот обмякает, отпускает голову, и Альбус выпускает еще твердый член изо рта, подтягивается выше, падает рядом и закидывает на Драко ногу.

— Разденься, Альбус, — говорит Драко, но ногу не сбрасывает, просто поглаживает по бедру, и Альбус угукает. 

— Еще пять минут, — бормочет он и снова целует Драко. На этот раз его губы мягкие и расслабленные, и Альбус не спешит прерывать поцелуй.

Но раздеться все-таки надо. Альбус тяжело перекатывается на спину и сдирает с себя сначала штаны с носками, а потом и футболку. Драко переворачивается на живот, подложив руку под щеку, а Альбус садится рядом и массирует ягодицы.

У него снова встает — медленно и верно.

— Ммм, — Альбус ложится на бок. Прижимается к плечу Драко губами и замирает. — Какие планы? — бормочет он, и Драко тяжело вздыхает.

— Завтра пишу отчет о поездке, — в его голосе слышится отвращение. — Полагаю, это займет весь день.

Правильно составленные отчеты — это целое искусство, в этом Альбус убедился еще на практике. И Драко в этом не было равных. Но это не означало, что ему вся эта писанина приходилась по душе.

— Гхмгм, — издает сочувственный звук Альбус и трется носом о плечо.

— А у тебя что?

— Два дня отдыха, потом в Ирландию, начинаются отборочные.

— Надолго?

— Как сыграем, — хмыкает Альбус. — Но не меньше трех игр, думаю.

— Ясно, — Драко закрывает глаза, и Альбус скользит взглядом по сухощавому телу — от ключиц до мягкого, заляпанного подсохшей спермой члена, и целует в небольшой розовый сосок, который моментально твердеет во рту.

— Еще раз? — шепчет Альбус, и Драко хмыкает, скользя рукой по ягодицам. Его палец упирается в задний проход, и Альбус подается ему навстречу.

— Не так сразу, — говорит Драко, — но определенно да.

Альбус тихо смеется и закрывает глаза.

 

В тот вечер он вышел из туалета покачиваясь, на дрожащих ногах. Мозгов хватило только на то, чтобы привести в порядок одежду и поплескать холодной водой в лицо. В остальном же голова была как будто набита ватой, и в сознании плавало абсолютное ничто.

Друзей он застал куда-то собирающимися. Скорпиус озабоченно хлопал себя по карманам, проверяя, не забыл ли чего, и посветлел лицом при виде Альбуса:

— О, тебя-то и ищем. Слушай, тут такое дело, мне надо свалить, а ребята решают, оставаться или нет. Ты бухой, могу подбросить до твоего дома. Или останешься с ними?

Ничто в голове рассеиваться не желало, и Альбусу пришлось постараться, чтобы вникнуть в то, что говорит Скорпиус. Нет, он не будет оставаться. И нет, бухим он аппарировать точно не будет. Так что да, Скорпиус, подбрось меня.

— А что случилось-то? — сформулировал он наконец-то свою мысль.

— Отец меня нашел, просил вернуться, тетя Люсиль, кажется, отбросила коньки, — озабоченно говорил Скорпиус, проталкиваясь к выходу. Они помахали друзьям на прощание и вывалились из бара. — Камин уже готов, сваливаем в Париж, мы с отцом вроде как единственные наследники.

Про тетю Люсиль Альбус слышал только то, что она была молодой и красивой во времена Артура Пендрагона, поэтому трагедия не нашла должного отклика в его сердце. А потом до сознания, окутанного алкогольными парами, кое-что стало доходить.

— Твой отец? — тупо спросил он.

— Да, пришлось ему тащиться сюда, я ж примерный маг, Статут секретности не нарушаю.

— Твой отец был здесь? — еще более тупо повторил Альбус.

— Ну да, — они со Скорпиусом как раз дошли до темного угла, пригодного для аппарации. — Или ты думаешь, он не в состоянии дойти до бара? Давай, хватайся за меня… Хотя нет, я сам тебя возьму, а то ты еле на ногах стоишь.

Рывок аппарации выбросил у порога родимого дома, Скорпиус на прощание стукнул по плечу и крутанулся, аппарируя прочь. А Альбус, пережидая приступ тошноты, с ужасом осознавал, как складывается пазл.

Щелчок. Знакомый голос.

Щелчок. Знакомое лицо.

Щелчок. Неистовая дрочка, светлая макушка и член, исчезающий в чужом рту.

Да твою же мать. Его подвела уверенность в том, что это может быть только маггл, ведь волшебнику нечего делать в небольшом молодежном баре в самом центре Лондона.

 

Альбус тянется за палочкой, оставленной в джинсах, и лениво очищает их с Драко от спермы, пота и смазки. Тот переворачивается на живот, и Альбус ведет кончиком палочки от затылка до копчика.

— Щекотно, — рассеянно говорит Драко, и Альбус с удовольствием ведет палочкой еще раз.

Драко едва заметно улыбается, и Альбус хмыкает. Слишком хорошо, начинать разговор не хочется, но нужно — он и так его откладывал слишком долго. Но при этом так и не решил, с чего начинать.

— Нам нужно поговорить, — в итоге произносит Альбус, а Драко приподнимает голову. Светлые брови хмурятся.

— Нам? — интересуется он, и Альбус морщится.

— Ладно, мне.

— И о чем же?

— О нас.

— Хм, — Драко переворачивается на спину, а потом садится. Обводит взглядом полутемную комнату, встает и набрасывает на себя домашний халат — легкий темно-зеленый шелк, подарок Альбуса, тот где-то читал, что блондинам идет зеленое. Ну, и правда идет. Драко усаживается в кресле, немного морщась, и вытягивает длинные ноги.

Бар едва слышно звенит бутылками в ответ на легкий взмах руки, и к креслу подплывает пузатый бокал, наполненный темно-красным вином. Альбус подкладывает под спину подушку, тоже вытягивает ноги и лениво подзывает к себе бутылку пива.

— Знаешь, — говорит он, делая глоток и жмурясь от удовольствия, — раньше бы ты предложил мне выпить.

Драко прекращает звенеть кубиками льда в бокале (кто вообще пьет вино со льдом?) и вскидывает недоуменно голову.

— Извини, — говорит он, чуть хмурясь, — но мне казалось… — он замолкает.

— Угу, — говорит Альбус и салютует бутылкой. — Тебе не кажется, что наша с тобой договоренность потеряла смысл?

 

Тогда, после встречи в баре, Альбусу понадобился месяц размышлений, чтобы подкатить к Малфою-старшему с разговором. Трахаться хотелось почти всегда, трахаться с кем попало по забегаловкам — не очень. После Малфоя Альбус попробовал еще раз, и ему не понравилось. Не процесс, с процессом все вышло просто отлично, а то чувство непонимания и недоумения, какого хрена он это делает с какими-то посторонними людьми. Малфой был бы хорошим вариантом. Все это Альбус излагал во время разговора наедине — он не стал морочить им обоим головы и прислал сову с просьбой встретиться по личному вопросу. Это была их первая и единственная публичная встреча. Малфой-старший внимательно слушал, плотно сжав узкие бескровные губы, смотрел вдаль потемневшими до черноты глазами, и Альбус даже немного струсил — ему показалось, что Малфой его просто возьмет за шкирку и выпорет.

— Могу дать Непреложный обет, что все это, эээ, останется между нами, — сказал он после своей тирады неуверенно, а Малфой как будто очнулся.

— Какой еще Обет, что вы несете? Вам что, десять лет, что вы разбрасываетесь такими вещами по пустякам?

Ох, блин, точно сейчас выпорет.

— Что конкретно вы хотите? — спросил Малфой, помолчав, и Альбус даже немного подзавис. И глубоко задумался.

— Трахнуть вас, — честно признался он, выбрав из всех своих желаний наиболее коротко звучащее. — Не один раз, в смысле, — поправился он, — а вообще.

Малфой продолжал смотреть куда-то вдаль, заложив руки за спину. Молчание затягивалось, Альбус терпеливо ждал. В самом деле, он сделал все, что мог, и теперь квоффл у соперника.

Потом Малфой, словно приняв какое-то решение, начал натягивать черные перчатки.

— Первое, — сказал он. — Никакой романтики. Вам нужен секс, мне, — он поморщился, — как выяснилось, тоже. Поэтому после встречи сразу же расходимся.

Альбус настороженно кивнул.

— Второе. Никто ничего не знает. И третье — время и место выбираю я.

— По рукам, — Альбус расплылся в широкой улыбке.

— Я пришлю сову, — сказал Драко и аппарировал. А Альбус отправился домой — ну да, дрочить, а что делать.

 

— Естественно что-то меняется, — Драко садится прямо, — невозможно столько времени эээ…

— Трахаться, — подсказывает Альбус, и Драко морщится, но поправку принимает.

— Трахаться, — повторяет он.

— Тебе не кажется странным, — перебивает его Альбус, — что я знаю почти все о твоих командировках, ситуации в Визенгамоте, родственниках и больной спине, а ты лучше меня знаешь расписание Национального кубка, счет в турнирной таблицу и количество пойманных мной снитчей?

— Не жалуюсь на память, — лицо Драко превращается в ничего не выражающую маску и это дурным образом заводит.

Альбус делает еще один глоток пива и встает с кровати. Подходит к Драко, мягко забирает бокал с вином, отставляя в сторону, и забирается в кресло. Раздвигает полы халата и усаживается на острые твердые колени, елозит ягодицами. Драко невольно откидывается назад, обнимая Альбуса за талию, пальцы скользят по копчику и ныряют в расщелину, и Альбус довольно мычит, уткнувшись носом в плечо.

— Знаешь, — говорит он, когда Драко нащупывает задний проход и начинает поглаживать его подушечками пальцев, — мне надоело делать вид, что между нами ничего нет, кроме траха. Иногда после игры я слишком устаю, чтобы заниматься сексом, но при этом мне хочется побыть с тобой. А ты не шлешь свою чертову сову.

— Ты просто не понимаешь. В твоем возрасте…

— Тогда — да. Я много думал над этим. Тогда ты — ладно, мы — все сделали правильно. Ты старше меня на кучу лет, я только-только закончил Хогвартс и мог тысячу раз встретить кого-то более подходящего, но, — Альбус невесело усмехается, и рука Драко замирает на ягодицах, — так уж вышло, что не встретил. Или наоборот, встретил, но не понял сразу.

— Я не имею права, — глухо говорит Драко, а Альбуса заливает дурацкая шальная нежность. — Я не имею права на, — Драко кусает нижнюю губу, — на…

— Мы встречаемся уже пять лет, — перебивает его Альбус и раздвигает полы халата на груди. Изучает узкую грудь, поросшую светлыми волосами, рассматривает бледно-розовые соски, а потом поднимает взгляд на лицо Драко. — Может, для тебя все иначе, но лично для меня — это хренова туча лет. Просто… — Альбус понимает, что устал. Может быть, он действительно зря все это затеял. Недаром говорят — если работает, то не трогай. — Просто я хочу, чтобы мы оба перестали врать друг другу. Если ты прямо сейчас скажешь, что тебе это по-прежнему не нужно, я больше не подниму этот вопрос.

Альбус со вздохом упирается ладонями Драко в плечи и поднимается, но сильный рывок удерживает его на месте. Драко стискивает его с такой силой, что из легких вышибает воздух — как после удара бладжером, и Альбус задыхается, стискивая в ответ, прижимается щекой к щеке, вдыхает запах чистых волос, прижимается к груди и замирает.

— Я тебя понял, — шепчет он и обнимает Драко еще крепче, руками, ногами, сплавляется с ним кожей, и мебель начинает звенеть — сначала тихо, а потом все сильнее.

— Тише. Тише, — шепчет Драко и гладит по затылку, — ты уже давно вырос для стихийных выбросов.

Над их головами расцветают разноцветные всполохи, Альбус беззвучно смеется:

— А ты, значит, не вырос? 

Их стихийная магия переплетается, проникает друг в друга, и от этого у Альбуса щемит в груди, а в желудке словно скачут солнечные зайчики. Он целует Драко, уходя в этот поцелуй с головой, и они отрываются друг от друга, когда в легких заканчивается воздух.

Можно всю жизнь искать самого важного в жизни человека, но так и не найти. А можно ждать пять лет, прежде чем понять, что ничего искать не надо. Они снова целуются, и Альбус думает, что легко им определенно не будет. И это здорово.


End file.
